Upshot Result
by Hu Edith
Summary: Abused and used, the aftermath shows his colors. He wants out and none of his past partners shall stand in his way. His only wish is solitude, a life untouched by others exploitations. He wishes to be only he, cannot anyone see?
1. Preview of the Inexistent

For once, was the simple plea thought.

His truest mother had been slain by her mate long ago.  
His siblings had felt the need to make their smallest blood relative a slave to their whims.  
He had put much time to killing his father, unfortunately, gaining sibling respect.  
His siblings never needed him unless it suited their needs.  
He made quick disposal of them also.

He spent counted hours of the day to steal his own needs till even he lost count.  
His skills were well wanted but wanted by the need of others.  
He scorned the others for their use of his stolen skills, though needed the aid.  
His fighting skills, both in brawn and brain, soon exceeded most.  
He wanted everything, everything worth having in gained solitude.

His notorious skills came to the stark attention of ones more powerful.  
He had a partner forced upon him, a partner to expend and exploit him.  
His partner fell in miscalculation, a presumptuous belief.

He spent many years alone, perfecting the name given by lowly and highly kind.

He had yet another partner imposed upon him, a sharp partner intrigued by his label.  
His new partner fell, not by his hands, but by a mere token wrapped about the neck.  
He was much disappointed.  
His partner had, like others killed before, taken advantage of his skills.  
He was much at anger, a coursing need of causing the blood of his partner, and made dire mistake.

His life began fresh, anew again, along with a stern promise.  
He was to be untouched, unused, and a life of his complete own.

His new mother was kind, a new acquired taste, and he deemed her faint heart to forever stay with his own.  
His old world made brief contact with his own and he felt wrongly blessed that they only used him once.  
He soon found his mother dieing of the incurable.  
His wish of keeping his mother this time around caused him to rely upon old skills.

He saved her…but not without horrible disaster.

He was taken advantage of skills once more, for a whole unforgettable year.  
He saw his opening to take his life back to how he needed and took it.

He knew the need.  
He knew it futile.  
He knew it cold.  
He knew it would come.

For once, was the simple plea thought.  
For once could he not be used?


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Miss Yamazaki

**Upshot Result**  
-------  
With advent eyes, the girl gazed forlornly before her to observe the guy sitting before her in the calculus classroom. It was a daily routine this activity. Minamino had such pretty hair and calculus was so dull. The girl understood plenty on her observations of the world and knew Minamino was off limits. But then, she had made many of the male species off limits. Labeled as odd by the rest of her classmates, she often observed the actions of people around her. This is how she knew several things many others did not.

She knew that Takanaka across the room was a top Minamino fan girl as most others did. But she also knew that Takanaka was allergic to pollen, the reason why Takanaka made the rule that no fan girl could derive her attention on Minamino with flowers. Reason to other fan girls was that it showed too much personal interest good for them and that this action was punishable. Minamino himself often smelled of a faint mixture of roses and other herbs and plants. The girl enjoyed the smell during class, which is why she looked at him so. She loved the smell of nature.

She was in many of the higher classes and was the only witness to Kaito and Minamino's lack of competition. They were classified as friends now in her mind. The girl found Kaito's habit-like fingers funny whenever he pushed his glasses up. Uchimura was usually in the higher classes as well but surprisingly held a strong like toward the 'unsightly manga'. He usually hid it well but she had spotted some drawings made by him. The girl thought he would make an excellent manga story teller. But he hid his creative side from mostly everyone.

"Miss Yamazaki? Yamazaki Akito?" Seeing that the teacher held the girl's attention, he asked her to the answer for the problem on the board.

An inaudible sigh fell from the girl, standing up to make quick scratch marks on the board. Placing the white board marker down with the answer up, she returned back to her seat, certain of that being the correct answer.

"Correct once again Miss Yamazaki. Mister Uchimura? How about doing this one here?"

The girl picked up her pencil with boredom. Of course it was right. All math problems held an obvious answer to them.

"Arrogant mute." This muttered comment came from behind her off to the side. She chose to ignore it as usual. Kugyou was often impolite over her problems and was a prone anger addict in her mind. Besides, she was an often ignored person. It would do no good to stand up against it however she could. No one would stand up against it because she was cut off from the people around her, so people often cut her off as well.

Kugyou, however, seemed to be having an abnormal day. He did not stop at just poking fun of her 'mute' problem.

"Arrogant enough to pick out your own name. Did you know you picked a boy's name mute? You may be smart at this crap but you sure are stupid in everything else mute. I bet you believe everything you read. Do you? Believe demons are real? Believe that they would come eat you up? I bet they would torture you until you weren't a mute and screaming was the first and last sound ever uttered by you. Are you deaf too? Are you even listening to me?"

The girl raised her hand so that the sign language 'B' was formed by her fingers. The teacher nodded, allowing her to exit the room to use the bathroom. Why must Kugyou bring up demon of all things? Everyone knew she wasn't normal after all. Why did she come to the Human Realm again? Oh, yes. Keep the other demons away from her.

"Miss Yamazaki?" Ah, kind Minamino. Of course he would check on her, poor mute little girl. She chose to ignore him as well, trying to stay out of the cruel world of humans nearly two years older than herself. Well, one year but dealing with the time frame, some were nearly two years her own elder. "Wait, I only came to check on you. Kugyou's words were cruel."

Obvious or not obvious, the girl pondered. Minamino was another odd one at the high school, but people were fascinated by him in a different way. She hid behind realistic looking glasses, high ponytail of long black hair with the highlighted streaks of blue, and a size too big uniform. The way she dressed to hid…. She'd rather dress much differently but the odder wallflower she looked, no one looking would find much eccentric demon on her.

She turned to blink up at Minamino before simply turning to walk away. Let the stupid humans stay confused. She held no right to tell them anything. They held no right in asking either; much less to give anyone the privilege to get close to her. Her type had been banned and forbidden from the Human Realm after all. But…Minamino was too odd for her standards. Why would he hold up the same privilege with the act of 'niceness'? Odd teenage boy….

Perhaps she would join ranks with Takanaka. She hated Takanaka. Stupid human female. But this teen boy screams oddity and she liked to know pieces of what and who he is. The boy strictly reminded her of a kitsune from the Demon Realm. Sly, mysterious creatures they were. Constantly too smart—and usually too pretty—for any realm they dwelled inside.

And Minamino was a pure pretty boy, long hair—a typical vain factor for the kitsune. Or perhaps he was only human. Then again…observing him had only increased the girl's suspicions over time.

And she had only gone to this private high school for a week now.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Akito

**Upshot Result**  
-------  
After spending some time walking behind Minamino, the girl easily located his house, surprised at the money placed to it to hold a garden. No wonder he smelt of nature. It lived around him. Continuing on her way, she returned to the scrubby apartment called home for the moment. The place was shut down, to be destroyed about a month from now.

Maybe I should just speak my name now, she thought briefly. The thought was discarded but not forgotten. Not yet…. Something told her not yet….

It was time to adorn her typical like of clothes, now that there was no one around. Besides, work was to be done tomorrow after some research watching. Key word was ultimately stealth and to not get too cold. Bright blue sports bra, toss on a dingy black shirt with disgust, a pair of black pants that actually fit her small frame, and she didn't even bother covering her feet. She tossed on some straight cut gloves for good measure to hid her hands but still able to use her fingers if needed. Fake glasses were tossed aside to reverse any possible glare of the lights. Colored contacts were also taken out only because she liked her true violet color. High ponytail was dropped to straight long hair, releasing the tightness on her head from the ridiculous ponytail.

Better. Try calling me a dude now Kugyou, she thought. With that, she went back to Minamino's house to watch him and his family's behaviors till they left in the morning. Her sightings from the dark outside saw nothing abnormal. It was a normal human family. So what made Minamino act like so? Perhaps he was just a normal human.

She rolled her eyes, annoyed at the wasted time. The Minamino family was heading to bed about now. Oh wait; this could be something to interest her. Yeah right. But this was curious, demon or no demon case upon Minamino. Who would call late like this on a school night? And why would Minamino take it from his mother figure and begin talking quieter than most would on the phone? He was being…secretive. Perhaps this would solve her problem of Minamino's act getting to her.

"Yusuke, please calm down. My mother just went upstairs. What is this about?"

Praise her largely better than normal human senses. She could hear them from fifty feet away. A skill only zeroed in upon her years in the Demon Realm and keeping her senses up for any trouble in the Human Realm.

"This is about how my fucking job is still following me Kurama! You're still doing stuff, right?"

"Technically and unfortunately, yes. Next to nothing has happened with Hiei at the border."

Border? Border of what and why? And job. This job mention immediately jolted the girl's nerves. She watched the movements of Minamino carefully, still listening in.

"That's the problem. I have demons visiting me. They're all asking for some dude by the name of Akito. Hell if I know! So then they attack me for the damn information, resulting in me needing a major clean up in front of my house. Do you know who in the hell this Akito demon is?"

Akito demon? Pah'! The girl stretched a tingling foot; glad Minamino's phone buddy had reached such an off conclusion. It could help her in the long run perhaps, that mistake.

Could it be that the border between the Human and Demon Realm had really broken according to rumor? The girl was beginning to wonder about this Minamino. He was odd. He could very well be a demon from the other side. Kurama… Kurama… Could it be that he is a kitsune? Shit, the girl thought. He's probably some freaky descendant of Yoko Kurama. Fuck. Wait. Double fuck. Yoko Kurama was reborn as a human in his growing legend of lesser demons. Those annoying demons who wanted her dead, the moment they realized who she was. She hated using her power.

"Plenty of people have that name Yusuke. You should learn to cloak your energy to prevent this. I'll be over shortly to clean up."

"Great! I owe you again fox boy!"

The line clunked to a dead ring tone. Minamino place his own phone down with a shake of his head. Crap, the girl was saying in her head. A fox. Damn. What piece of nature does he hold? Crap. Plants! She pieced together his smell to his power at long last. He was the reborn Yoko Kurama. Just what she needed, she thought sarcastically. Rumors to be held true! He'd turn her in to Spirit Realm to be returned to the Demon Realm if she didn't do anything.

"Yusuke…. Someday…." Minamino went to the bottom of the stairs to yell up them. "I'm going out mother! Yusuke needs help on a problem. It won't take that long."

"Okay Shuichi! What time will you be back?"

Minamino shrugged a coat on. "Not past an hour. There is no need to worry. Goodnight mother."

"Goodnight Shuichi."

With that, Minamino headed out of the house. Crap, the girl kept repeating through her head. But her energy was completely cloaked due to lack of spirit or demonic energy; he seemed not to notice her. She waited before silently walking after his human energy. Minamino was affiliated with demons, but was he one himself? Her theory must be checked. Was he whom she thought he was?

The girl was suddenly in awe of the sheer number of demons laying around one apartment. This phone buddy was strong. Minamino was already there, shaking his head at a dark haired teen boy.

"Sometimes Yusuke…."

"Hey, don't yell at me. The demons came to me. Not my fault and this way I get to actually see you. Kinda miss being a team, ya know?"

Minamino shook his head. "Only you Yusuke…. Talk to Hiei about your problem?"

Yusuke shook his head. "Three eyes hasn't answered anything." He tapped at his head, Minamino suddenly nodding in understanding.

"Hiei was never one for petty problems. He knows your not cloaking that demonic power. Therefore, I doubt he would answer the calls."

"Tuh'! Stinking midget mind reader!" Yusuke seemed peeved.

Okay, the girl thought. This Yusuke is a demon. He must go, he knows too much already. Or will get involved. Minamino knows as well. But is he one or not? She needed some proof.

Minamino laughed at the younger teen's comment. "You do know that he would rather not leave from the border though? You are going to have to pay Kuwabara some money from a certain bet," Minamino tossed something from his hair to the dead demon corpses on the ground. Flowers suddenly grew up in that area. "He stayed for Mukuro."

"Damn. I always thought…. Well…you and Hiei did spend a lot of time together…. And you're both demons after all. The whole Yoko Kurama deal and all."

Bingo.

Minamino frowned at this. "This proves what?" He tossed another one from his hair, the flowers on the ground bursting up in quick flame to ash. "Anyway…. I must be off again. Yusuke, I can't do this every time. Oh, Akito. Akito is the name of a genetic inheritance of a certain family of humans that have been labeled dangerous enough to be banned to the Demon Realm. That may be the case of this Akito. But all of them under that clan are dead to my knowledge. Try passing that onto Hiei. He may watch the border more about that. Goodnight Yusuke."

"Yeah yeah, what do you think Kurama? I ain't working cases anymore. And I ain't in my father's land no more. Why would I want to be involved?"

"A person like you always wants to be involved."

"You forget. The fighting grew old. Maybe we should get back together one of these days just to hang out. We never got to do that as a team."

This Yusuke person seemed eager about doing so. Yusuke was then found as not a threat to the girl. He had mentioned team. It looked like the team working for Koenma had broken up. Minamino seemed more troublesome as it seemed he was still working.

"Good luck on that."

And Minamino started walking back home, Yusuke disappearing back inside. The girl followed Minamino for a good ten blocks before deciding that was a good distance in either direction. She rushed up to Minamino, slowly letting her feet sound off the sidewalk loudly to alert him to her presence. He turned and smiled at her.

"Hello Miss Yamazaki. What are you doing out so late? You're pretty quiet."

She looked right at him, judging. Then she placed her fingers behind her hair, pretending to pull out something and toss it on the ground. Minamino frowned a bit.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

She then pointed to herself, spelling out her first name letter by letter with her fingers for the smart Minamino.

"A…K…I…T…O…." He looked at her curiously. "You're of the inheritance Akito? Why are you over in the Human Realm? I'll have to take you—"He stopped as she signed again. She was not going back to the Demon Realm. "Demons bad. Demons pry. Demons kill." He stopped speaking the signings. "Now, Miss Yamazaki, those are not true for all demons."

She signed out again. Hands saying, 'you pry too much demon kitsune'. Her face suddenly smirked at Minamino, pointing to her throat.

"Yoko Kurama," the girl spoke for the first time.

She smiled as Minamino's body froze up completely, unable to move. So, not just a rumor after all. Weird, how the famous Yoko Kurama was learning in a Human Realm school. She easily walked around him before facing him, staring at the even green eyes staring at her with the faint specks of gold beginning to show.

"Voice," she spoke again with a defiant clap of her hands in front of his mouth.

"Demon spirit energy." She practically beamed as Minamino's energy glowed for a mere second before he was left with only average human energy. This was the precious gift of Akito. The power of voice and words alone were dangerous. This is why she stayed so quiet.

She patted him twice on the head. "Top to mediocre smarts."

"Memory loss. Hour." Her hand traveled in front of Minamino's eyes.

"Head home Shuichi Minamino. Get some sleep and go to school. Do not talk to Hiei."

She watched as he turned around, walking home once more. Problem solved. Huh. Usually she killed demons with her inherited Akito Clan power. Given, her name was Akito but that was her mother's idea of a joke. She hated using her power.

Akito removed the hated black shirt, enjoying the cool night breeze. And with that, she walked back to her crappy little apartment. Tomorrow…. That would be a fun day. She would no longer have to worry over being returned to the Demon Realm. But, she grew tired of her life. The constant run to keep safe and the fear of her cursed power rising in strength had her terrified. And having no reason to live had grown old and depressive. She was tired, tired of it all.


End file.
